


硝烟与爱恋

by Xmenz_ADuJun



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24196879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xmenz_ADuJun/pseuds/Xmenz_ADuJun
Summary: 和老元的接龙游戏第5棒：山治教索隆做菜。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 4





	硝烟与爱恋

拿着那盒草莓味避孕套冲回店里要求退货，店家却摇头告知商品一经出售概不退换，花光自己贝利也没买成食材，两人免不了一顿争吵。  
  
主要还是嘴皮子利索些的山治骂骂咧咧，自知理亏的索隆在一旁默默承受着他的怒火，偶尔才忍不住反驳几句白痴厨子色河童什么的。  
  
大概是念叨累了抑或想换换心情，回船的后半段路程山治没再说话，只是一个劲儿地吸烟，两人依然肩并肩走着，但气氛有些消沉。  
  
一个埋怨对方听不懂人话，另一个又觉得对方小题大做。  
  
虽说夫夫床头打架床尾和，但谁能说清会不会有一天两人就因为这些细碎繁琐的摩擦心生疲惫与隔阂，怕只怕情绪日复一日地累积，而后爆发，双方发现谁也理解不了谁，忒烦了，受够了，恶言恶语当作捅人心窝取人性命的绝佳利器。  
  
其实看对方气得跳脚并没有想象中那么痛快，还会将喜欢自己的那个他越推越远，世人却从来偏爱这种杀敌八百自损一千的把戏。  
  
索隆借着街灯昏黄的光瞟了他一眼，那人白皙优美的脖颈向后微仰，夹着烟卷的食指和中指缓缓摩擦，被修理得圆润齐整的指甲边缘还残余了一丝烟雾熏出的黑线。  
  
山治心底清楚，每个争吵结束后的冷静期，绿藻头都会像现在这样忍不住偷偷观察自己，自己又何尝不是。唉，薄如刀刃的唇瓣逸出的浅灰色气体里裹杂了一声微不可查的叹息。  
  
回到桑尼号，船上只有值班的布鲁克坐在餐厅优哉游哉喝着红茶。  
  
山治无精打采地打了个招呼就径直步入厨房，他只能用少得可怜的现存材料整一顿勉强饱腹的晚餐，前提还要路飞乖乖配合不偷吃伙伴的饭菜。  
  
见剑士挠着绿油油的后脑勺跟着走进去，布鲁克若有所思。  
  
“你干嘛进来，出去出去。”相对无言的局面终被打破，因为索隆踏足了他的绝对领域。  
  
“厨子，教我做菜吧。”逐客令没有奏效，还为自己找了个呆在他身边的蹩脚理由。  
  
如果索隆是条大型犬，此时他耳朵应当是耷拉的，尾巴蓬松垂下小幅度摇摆着卷起地板少许尘埃。望进他比马里亚纳大海沟更加深邃的眼眸，山治突然没了脾气。  
  
为避免浪费绝无仅有的食材，自己仍旧全程掌锅，索隆则被打发去做洗菜切菜的工作，至于能不能从旁观摩学到什么，这就不干他事了。  
  
一边系上小黄鸭围裙，一边口头指导绿藻头接下来的步骤，食谱熟稔于心者跟别人指哪就打哪的无头苍蝇总归有差别。  
  
将番鸭解冻洗净剁成小块，生姜切成圆片，大蒜拍扁去皮，青红灯笼辣椒弄成一瓣一瓣拿沥水果篮装好，蹲下身子从干货柜翻出桂皮和花椒八角，做完这几步索隆已经额头渗汗。  
  
一切准备就绪。

“你看好了。”

山治往锅内滴少许油，先放入花椒爆香，再放姜片蒜头等各种配料，接着将鸭块倒进去一起炒，等逼出油脂的鸭块明显缩小才撒盐倒酒，大火转小火盖上锅盖焖。  
  
“懂了吗？笨蛋绿藻头。”  
  
厨房没有风，热得叫人心烦气躁。  
  
索隆不知何时站到后面，强壮的臂膀环绕他纤细敏感的腰，就这样紧紧地抱住他，鼻间萦绕着山治常用的柠檬薄荷洗发露香味，嘴唇贴近柔软微红的耳廓，声音沙哑。  
  
“不懂，再教一个。”  
  
说完下巴搁在山治肩上，三颗金色水滴状耳坠似有若无地蹭刮着他颈椎，山治本能反应转过脸来，原本别至耳后的一缕头发因此散落。  
  
本就没指望他能学上，只不过……  
  
索隆每个吐息都传递着浓得化不开的爱意。  
  
是对方很少宣之于口，而自己从来深信不疑的，难以言喻的安全感。

没有哪对情人的相处过程永远一帆风顺，快乐并非唯一的情绪因素，他们有争论到脸红耳赤甚至大打出手的时候，也有心灰意冷失望孤单的时候，可每当两人挨在一起，呼吸交换，四肢相缠，肌肤接触产生的灼热感便不受控地肆意蔓延开来，点亮那段沉郁的缄默的时光。

他可以没有他，但不能失去他。  
  
山治愣怔了一会儿，差点忘记掀盖熄火，抽油烟机的呼呼声掩不住心脏的混乱。时间没有给他回过神来的机会，索隆毫无预兆地扳过他的头，将唇碾上。  
  
猝不及防。

又顺理成章。  
  
\- - -   
写在后面：  
哈哈哈我好像有偏题嫌疑^^  
老元请听题，接龙游戏第6棒——  
索香两人莫名其妙地上了电视，还是以恋人的身份。


End file.
